


Touch My Neck, and I'll Touch Yours

by chasingxrabbits



Category: One Direction (Band), The 1975 (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-28 12:47:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15707532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chasingxrabbits/pseuds/chasingxrabbits
Summary: When there's not enough Stealy fic, you have to write your own.Harry and Matty reconnect with a booty call.





	Touch My Neck, and I'll Touch Yours

It doesn’t happen often. 

 

Well, at least not _that_ often. Really only when they’re both in the same general area, which is getting - admittedly - less rare since One Direction’s split. He used to be so busy with tours and interviews and being carefully surveyed like a traveling museum exhibit that he had maybe one evening a week to relax in the bath, let alone make a trip away from the rest of the boys for a night. 

 

Now though, after just wrapping up his first solo tour, Harry finds himself pulling up a name in his phone he hasn’t texted in a while. The last messages were a quick congratulations from 3 months ago about a performance that Harry had done with Stevie Nicks. 

 

Feeling just a bit nervous, Harry takes a breath and starts to type something out. 

 

_6:35pm: I’m in town this weekend. Drinks?_

 

And then he waits - semi patiently - for Matty to respond. It takes hours, but he finally hears his phone ding, silencing the unpacking music he was playing for a second. He’s not sure who the show is for, since he’s alone, but he pretends to be too busy to answer for a good two minutes as he refolds a few pairs of trousers and tucks them away in his drawer. When he’s finished, he glances to the clock on his bedside table to see it’s 9:05 and he rolls his eyes. 

 

_9:02pm: Yah, mate xx_

 

_9:05pm: Where do you wanna meet?_

 

_9:06pm: Just come to mine_

 

Harry huffs a laugh. Matty isn’t really a “beat around the bush” kinda guy, so he’s not sure what he expected, but he orders a cab from an app on his phone and makes a cup of tea while he waits. He briefly thinks about changing into something sexier before going, which he absolutely would have done if they were going out for drinks, but he decides against it. He’s in his most comfy hoodie and pair of jeans and he’s honestly a bit chilled. His hair is still damp from the shower he took while he was waiting for a text and he’ still trying to get his apartment warmed back up after being empty for a couple months. He does, however, pull his warm slippers off and slides into an older pair of boots instead. He’s eyeing a bottle of cologne across the room as he sips on his tea out of a big metal thermos when he feels his phone vibrate in his pocket, letting him know the taxi has arrived. 

 

He tucks his wallet into his back pocket, and he's about to shut the door behind him when he slips back inside to dab a drop of Acqua Di Gio into the base of his throat. 

 

He mindlessly checks his twitter feed on the way over, scrolling through his mentions and even replying to an email to make him feel like he’s done something productive that day. Or, maybe it’s just to dull the jitters. When they pull up, Harry can see a silhouette in the top floor window through some sheer blinds. The head of black curls is faced away, but Harry can tell there’s a wine glass in his hand. 

He’s smiling as he tips the driver in cash and then gets out. Leaves crunch loudly under his boots on the concrete as he makes his way up the front stairs and then buzzes the door. It’s quiet outside, save for the wind that makes Harry cross his arms over his chest. 

 

It takes Matty a moment to reach the bottom level, but once he does, he’s opening the door with a sly looking smile. 

 

“Styles,” he says, acting surprised to see him. He steps to the side to let Harry in and then shuts the door behind him. “Is this the ‘pop star's day off’ look?”

 

Harry rolls his eyes, but it’s light hearted and paired with a smug little smile of his own. “What did you expect?”

 

“Something ridiculous,” Matty replies honestly, watching as Harry kicks off his shoes. “One of those Gucci suits you’re really fond of.”

 

“Let’s have a look through your closet then,” Harry teases, setting his thermos down and sitting himself into a soft lounge chair and cradling his thermos. “How much does it cost to constantly look so disheveled?”

 

Matty raises his eyebrows at him, seemingly impressed. He crosses his arms over his tiny frame. “Do you remember when you used to be so nervous to be around me? That first ever text you sent me about the album was so innocent.”

 

Harry looks up at him through his lashes. He remembers sending that text. In Matty’s defense, Harry had been so. incredibly. _nervous_. If he recalls, Lou had helped him write out that whole series of texts and then been there to freak out when Matty actually texted back. His cheeks pinken at the thought. “Yeah, well. We’ve been friends for a while now.” 

 

He looks incredible. His hair is a bit longer than the last picture Harry saw and the mustard colored sweater that’s hanging off his shoulders makes his skin look like porcelain. Matty’s eyes boring into his own makes him warm. 

 

“Maybe I’m still a little nervous,” he admits quietly and Matty cracks a smile. 

 

“You want something else to drink?” he asks, gesturing to Harry’s thermos. 

 

Harry nods. “Yeah, that would be great.”

 

But Matty doesn’t move other than to point towards the kitchen lazily. “Everything’s on the cart.”

 

Harry frowns at him, scoffing. “You’re not going to make me something?”

 

“Did you want me to?” Matty asks, turning suddenly smug again. “Need a little wine and dine, do you?”

 

Harry crosses his legs to signify that he’s not getting up. “Yes.”

 

He’s always been a bit of a romantic. Just because they’re only sharing a bed for the night doesn’t mean he doesn’t want the “boyfriend experience” as he calls it. As he watches Matty pour him something, he thinks about how he doesn’t have a lot of time for a true significant other in his life. For just a brief second, he pretends that he lives there in the little town house, and this is just a normal weekend for him. 

 

Harry takes his drink as it’s handed to him and inhales the scent first. It’s dark and spicy smelling like rum, but with a fruity note. He takes a sip as he eyes some of the books on Matty’s coffee table. They’re all well used, obscure titles, probably left out to impress guests. Harry wonders if Matty has a lot of _guests_ and tries to shove down the very light pang of jealousy at the thought. 

 

“You’re thinking too hard.”

 

Harry’s eyes flick over to where Matty is sitting on the arm of the couch, just a couple feet away, looking casual as he raises the glass of red wine to his lips. 

 

“Just thinking about work,” he lies easily. 

 

“Well, you’re not doing work right now,” Matty reminds. “You’re here with me.”

 

“You’re right,” Harry agrees, giving him a smile and then adding a little more quietly, “I’m happy that I am.”

 

Matty stares at him for a second and then offers a small smile back. 

 

While they drink, they talk about tours and recording, getting a little physically closer with each passing minute. 

 

“Your hair is getting long,” Matty says in a moment of silence. He raises his fingers to run through the damp locks and Harry leans into it like a cat. Matty wraps his fingers around the back of Harry’s head and pulls him in until the side of Harry’s face is laying against Matty’s chest. 

 

He takes a deep inhale and then snuggles into the crook of Matty’s neck. He can feel Matty’s fingers tighten in his hair as Harry breathes against his skin. 

 

“We should go to breakfast tomorrow,” Harry tries, knowing it's a long shot, but painting it with a sweet sounding smile. 

 

Matty huffs a laugh, pulling him back up so he can look at Harry’s face. “One step at a time, Romeo,” he reminds, suddenly close to Harry’s lips. Harry leans up until their noses and foreheads are touching. 

 

“So, you’re saying that there might be breakfast?” Harry says through a grin and Matty teasingly shakes his head before closing the space and pressing their lips together. 

 

Harry’s body turns to liquid, shoulders slumping as he cranes his neck up and he's embarrassed because he can feel Matty smiling against him, and he knows it’s smug. It starts sweet, but that’s just the nature of these moments, Harry knows. 

 

Matty moves to cup Harry’s jaw in his cool palm and swipes his thumb along the skin and Harry has moved so close, he’s practically in Matty’s lap now. He breaks the kiss to set his cocktail on the coffee table, careful to not get any of the dripping perspiration on the books. Harry then goes to take the glass from Matty’s hand too, but before he can, Matty is downing the rest in a final swig, only then handing it over with a smile. 

Harry rolls his eyes with a grin, pressing a hand against Matty’s chest and pushing him back until he’s laid out on the couch. He’s going to crawl on top, but he’s stopped by Matty pressing a finger to Harry’s lips.

 

“Hang on,” he requests, before tucking a string of damp curls behind Harry’s ear. “I have an exact way I want this to go.”

 

Harry raises his eyebrows at him. He tries to act smug like Matty does, but knows he doesn’t look nearly as good doing it. “It that what took you so long to reply? Had to plan it all out?”

 

Matty winds his fingers through the hair on the back of Harry’s head again and tugs gently in an obvious attempt to gain some control back. He brings his lips up to Harry’s throat and speaks into the skin there. “I’ve been thinking about this since last time.”

 

Harry’s breath hitches at the sound of Matty’s voice then, low and raspy all of a sudden. His other hand has lifted Harry’s shirt and his fingers are pressing into the skin on Harry’s hip. Harry briefly hopes they leave bruises for him to study in front of the mirror tomorrow, but he’s embarrassed by the thought and pushes it out. 

 

“You’ve been thinking about me?” he tries to ask with confidence, but it comes out no louder than a whisper. 

 

Matty hums in confirmation. “What if I have?”

 

“I like it,” Harry admits, arching his back so Matty’s lips find his collarbone and letting out a little moan as Matty nips at the skin. 

 

“I’ll bet you do.” It comes out a little slurred as his tongue traces along Harry’s skin. “C’mere, babe.”

 

He stands then, leaving Harry feeling a little dazed and fuzzy, but he helps Harry up and leads him to the stairs. There’s dim lighting in Matty’s room, and the mattress on the floor looks cozy, piled with blankets and pillows. He thinks that’s where they’re headed until he feels a tug on his hand as Matty sits in a desk chair, facing the open room instead of the laptop set up against the wall. 

He goes to crawl into dip to the floor between Matty’s open legs, but is instead pulled until he’s in Matty’s lap, facing away from him. He’s confused and wants to asks what Matty has in mind, but Matty must sense his hesitation, as there’s suddenly a pair of lips against the side of his neck again, silencing him. He tips his head back, opening the space up for Matty to explore and between the darting tongue against his pulse and the set of hands snaking around his body, his eyes are rolling back in their sockets. He shivers bodily as fingers brush over his hip bone and then dip into the band of his jeans, but it’s only a tease as Matty then rakes his short nails up Harry’s side. 

“You’re gunna leave a mark,” Harry murmurs and Matty hums, pulling away from his neck. 

 

“You can wear a scarf,” he suggests smugly as his hands trail down to each of Harry’s thighs, pulling them open and then let’s Harry settle into the new position. 

 

“I’d much rather you just leave them where no one can see.” The sentence is choppy as Matty is teasingly running a hand over the shape of Harry’s cock and Harry can’t seem to keep his thoughts. He cants up into the touch, but Matty immediately presses the heel of his palm into Harry’s stomach with just enough force to hold him down. 

 

“Are you gunna fuck me?” Harry asks, all breathy. “Want you in me.”

 

Matty groans behind him, rocking his hips into Harry’s ass - Harry can’t tell if it’s voluntary or not. 

 

“Not tonight.” 

 

Harry frowns, craning his neck to try and see if Matty is serious or not. Matty barks a laugh and places a quick kiss against Harry’s cheek. 

 

“It’s just about you right now,” Matty whispers into Harry’s jawline, nudging him until he’s faced forward again. His fingers slip easily under the hem of Harry’s trousers and he tugs them down in a smooth motion until they’re on the floor. Harry kicks them off, not even having the sense to be ashamed of not wearing anything underneath. 

Matty’s fingers wrap around his cock with no hesitation this time, starting a slow, steady rhythm and Harry tips his head back, laying it on Matty’s shoulder. He lets out a moan that sounds rather purr-like as his legs fall open a little wider. Harry always likes it a little dry at first - likes the friction and the pull. 

Matty seems rather pleased with himself, his chin hitched over Harry’s shoulder to watch himself stroke Harry’s cock, getting just a little rough, here and there. 

Harry mewls as Matty brushes his thumb over the head, spreading a bit of wetness. Harry tries to cant up but Matty presses him back down, hand still in place on Harry’s hip. 

 

“You look so beautiful.”

 

Harry huffs and replies breathily. “You can’t even see my face.”

 

“I can just tell.” Matty’s voice is so smooth in his ear. He takes the opportunity to nip at Harry’s ear lobe, just hard enough to make Harry jolt. “You always do.”

 

Harry’s not sure if he means just during sex, or _always_ \- always, but he’s too embarrassed of what the answer would be. 

 

Harry watches as Matty brings his hand up and spits in it and when he brings the hand back to his cock, its slippery and perfect. He’s already so sensitive and he can feel himself on the edge. 

Matty can tell because he groans, watching intently as he speeds up his rhythm a bit and the sound of Harry’s cock slipping through Matty’s wet hand is lewd in the, otherwise quiet, room. 

 

“I’m gunna come,” Harry breathes, arching his back just a bit. 

 

“Come for me, Harry,” Matty half-demands, bringing the hand that was stretched over Harry’s hip up to wrap around his throat, squeezing lightly. Harry’s eyes are squeezed shut, and his breath hitches at the shock of it.

He lets out a little cry as he comes, turning his face into Matty’s curls and Matty strokes him through it. 

Everything is quiet for a moment as Harry gets his bearings, but he’s wearing a thick blush when he lifts his head to see Matty’s hand dripping with his come. 

 

Matty has the audacity to look smug when Harry turns to meet his eyes and Harry huffs through a smile. 

 

“Was it good?” he asks, but he already knows the answer. 

 

Harry hums and stands, muscles feeling a little stiff from the position. He leans over, and kisses Matty, maybe a little more passionately than necessary. 

 

“I don’t want to stroke your ego anymore, since you’re already the most full-of-himself person I know-”

 

“But?” Matty interrupts, eager for the compliment as leans over and snatches a dirty towel out of a laundry hamper. He cleans his hand off before carefully wiping the come off of Harry’s tummy. 

 

“But, I think you’re the only person that can make a handjob feel like that.” Harry’s fingers trace the outline of Matty’s hard cock through his jeans as he speaks, making Matty’s eye flutter. He dips quickly to the ground, situating himself in between Matty’s legs like he had meant to before. Matty smirks at him, eyes half closed as Harry runs the tip of his nose long the clothed length of it.

Matty’s fingers wind their way through Harry’s locks again, pushing them back so he can see Harry’s face. He sighs as Harry’s fingers undo the snap on his jeans, but it turns to a drawn out, low moan as Harry picks his cock up and quickly slips the head into his mouth. 

Harry can feel Matty pulling at his hair subconsciously - just tugging lightly as Harry’s tongue swirls around the tip before letting it slip past his tongue farther into his mouth. 

 

“Fuck, babe,” Matty says as a praise, all low and guttural in his throat. 

 

Harry can feel his cheeks flush at that. The way his voice sounds eggs him on, taking Matty’s cock in as far as it’ll comfortably go and then feeling Matty push his face down just a little further. 

To his credit, he doesn’t gag - not even a little - and his eyes flick up to meet a slight look of awe on Matty’s face. 

 

“Careful,” Matty starts, lift Harry’s head up by the fistful of hair he has a hold of. “Don’t wanna ruin your voice.” 

 

Harry smiles back at him slyly as his hand works to stroke Matty’s cock. “You’re right. Maybe I should stop.”

 

“Don’t have to go that far,” Matty says with laugh, biting his lip. Harry keeps eye contact while letting a drop of spit slide onto Matty’s cock as he strokes it through a loose palm.

 

“Sweet of you to think of me though,” Harry replies, tightening his grip just a touch. “I think now would be a good time to rediscuss breakfast tomorrow though.”

 

Matty laughs under his breath, shaking his head. “You’re fucking evil, Styles.”

 

“I’m a bacon and eggs kind of guy,” Harry informs with a wink before ducking his head down again and taking Matty’s cock in whole, leaving just the base to be held firmly by his hand. He bobs his mouth around it skillfully as Matty groans, his fingers tightening in Harry’s mop of curls. 

Harry can tell that he’s close, the way his bottom lip hangs open a touch, his half shut eyes, and how the muscles across his torso tense. 

Harry pulls off with an obscene little pop, and making sure to catch Matty’s eyes, he opens his mouth and sticks his tongue out. He quickens his pace as Matty gets breathier and with an “oh fuck” Harry can feel come hitting the back of his throat. 

Before he can even let go of Matty’s cock, he’s leaning forward, swiping a thumb over a drop of come on Harry’s lip and then pressing his thumb past Harry’s lips. For Matty’s benefit, he sucks it off and pretends to love the taste. 

Matty smiles at him, using that same hand to then cup his cheek and pull him up. He presses a kiss against Harry cheek bone. 

 

“You want a pair of shorts to sleep in?”

 

Harry nods, giving him a sweet smile. “That would be great, but can we shower first?”

 

Matty grins and nods. “Sure”

 

There’s a pastel pink colored bathroom off of his bedroom and Harry watches Matty disappear to start the water. He hears a towel closet open and close as Matty calls, “Are you having coffee or tea with breakfast?” 

 

Harry grins into the sleeve of his sweatshirt.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! <3  
> My personal tumblr is suckithealy.tumblr.com and my writing blog is westereaux.tumblr.com


End file.
